


Venus

by williamastankova



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Aliens Made Them Do It, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Lust, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamastankova/pseuds/williamastankova
Summary: The TARDIS picks up an unusual signal from a planet even the Doctor hasn't visited before. He and Rose decide to drop by, and, after lots of dancing and long-awaited lusty endeavours, he thinks maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.





	Venus

Frankly, the Doctor hadn't seen anything like it. Not in his nine hundred years. This planet - tucked away in the corner of the universe, in the smallest galaxy known to anybody - was so... sex-driven. The signal the TARDIS had picked up had intrigued him, because he'd never seen it before. It wasn't mauve, nor red, nor orange. It was a humming salmon-pink, and he didn't know what that meant. Of course, never liking to seem stupid to Rose, he pretended he knew what it was, and told her something vague about it being fun. Oh, he had no idea what he was getting them into.

Upon first glance, it was fairly barren. A desert-like environment, but in the not-too-far distance he caught sight of a sort of oasis, and decided to try there. Setting off, it took no longer than five minutes for them to get close enough to see the palace built into a stony wall, surrounded by waterfalls and trees full of bird-like animals he'd never seen before. It wasn't so often in his lifetime that he saw something he was completely unfamiliar with, which made this utterly fantastic. Hurrying them over towards it, he began to see movement, not unlike jumping, and before he knew it there was a strange sensation rushing through his veins - like a dropping canal - and they were at the magnificent gates, inside the strange place.

Before them stood a set of beautiful creatures - alien, obviously, but also undeniably humanoid. Both female-presenting, though he wasn't to assume this planet had similar genitalia as earth and other places. One, a tall, broad woman, with ebony skin that glittered in the sunlight, giving it a magenta undertone. Streaks of her skin were pure silver, like a robot might be, but she was animated like an average living thing. The other was smaller, dark-eyed and full-lipped. She smiled coyly at him, and twirled on her heel. The movement caused the sunlight to bounce off of her skin - yes, literally reflect, he saw clearly - and the milky tone of her flesh shimmered pink. He couldn't suppress a smile as he looked at the two women, clad in thin strips of chains, both in different arrangements. The symmetry in their faces was mesmerising, but he managed to stay sane enough to talk to them.  
"Hello! I'm the Doctor." He offered a hand, but neither woman took it. Well, that wasn't stricly true, because the smaller of the pair reached out to touch him, but the taller grabbed her hand and brought it back to her side, scolding her in a low tone. She then turned her attention to him.

"'Doctor'," the TARDIS translated her words, but there was no need to translate the way she dragged out the title, clearly disapproving, verging on mocking, "You and your... companion are late."

Late? What ever could that mean? They weren't even supposed to be there at all, but he of course didn't say that aloud. Instead, he gave her a quick apology, and allowed them to lead them inside. She continued speaking to them as they walked.  
"The ceremony is about to start," she informed, talking as though the Doctor knew everything about what she was going on about, "And your companion isn't dressed appropriately."

It was impossible not to notice how the woman's chains swung as she moved quickly. He figured they were some alien variation of a siren, because he normally didn't react to women in such a way. He found it an incredibly difficult task to keep his eyes ahead of them, instead of on her rear. It really was such a peculiar feeling.  
"Here we are," the shorter announced, stopping so abruptly Rose bumped straight into the back of her head. Without an apology, they turned and continued the walk through, leaving Rose to rub her newly sore nose, wondering if it had broken with the impact.

Only a moment later, they were in an extravagant room, that had tanks of _something_  glowing, running up the walls. Not feeling in the mood to ask, the Doctor simply waited for instructions, that soon came.  
"Now, you," the taller of the pair pointed at Rose, "companion, come with us. We will prepare you for the dance."  
"Dance?" Rose chimed in, voice with a new tinge of fear.  
"Her name's Rose." He sternly said, frankly having enough of her being referred to as only his companion.

The women looked him up and down, noses turned up at him, then simply said, "Not today it isn't. We don't have names. Now come."

They turned, almost immediately getting lost in the crowd of men that surrounded them, and Rose could only cast a confused look back at him before she followed suit, desperate not to get stuck between the sweating bodies. The Doctor swallowed his objection, figuring he could attack later if needs be, and turned his attention elsewhere.

He approached the nearest group of men, who he noticed only had loincloths covering their decency. He didn't often feel self-conscious, but as he scanned the room and saw he was the only one fully dressed, he couldn't help the little pang that ran through him. Oh well, he figured, maybe it didn't matter so much after all.

"Hello!" He stretched out an arm to the men, inviting anyone who so wanted to to shake his hand, "I'm the Doctor. Who are you?"  
Just as the women had done previously, the men stared blankly at him. Then they followed his outstretched limb, shared a look, then burst out into laughter.

"Oh, well..." they didn't stop, but only seemed to laugh louder as he spoke more. "Right, okay."  
As he turned to leave, he heard the men talking behind him. Slipping just a little way away, so he could still hear them without them knowing he was eavesdropping, he listened in intently, trying to ignore the clatter and chatter behind him.

"What sort are you looking for?"  
"Small. As small as I can find." The other man replied. The Doctor continued to listen. "And well-bred. With meat, and lips."  
"Very good. From what I've seen, there's a few here. Two ideals: one brunette, one blonde." The man stopped for a reason the Doctor could not see, "Depends which one you like the most."

Confused, the Doctor was prepared to listen in for longer, but when a noise sounded and the room went silent, he knew whatever this was was going to start, and so he made his way to the elevated platform, not unlike a stage.

A booming voice came from nowhere, providing an introduction. "Welcome to the annual celebration of-" the Doctor couldn't quite catch the name, because it didn't translate. "where we hope you'll find something to your liking!"

The crowd suddenly cheered, unanimous, and then they all stopped at the same time. The voice continued, "Tonight, we have a very special guest. Arriving late, but nonetheless here, a visitor from earth."

A few rogue voiced uttered, 'a human?', but quickly quieted. Speaking once more, the voice said, "And so, in her honour, songs from her planet will be played throughout the evening. Without further ado, here are the women. Bask in their glory, and get your betting ready!"

Gathering more of an idea what sort of place this was, the Doctor grew increasingly concerned for Rose. Was she going to be pushed around and bet on like cattle? He hoped not, but then he supposed he couldn't do very much at that exact moment, and so resigned to watching the show with a tight knot in his stomach, trying not to imagine what was happening to Rose backstage.

The first woman came on, and began dancing to a song he was vaguely familiar with. Not one of the promised earth songs, but it had a beat he recognised from his younger years, and he would have enjoyed it, had the show not been what it was. She, wearing little to nothing, swung herself around the stage, displaying her gymnastic ability. She bent herself over backwards, which had a few of the men scribbling on paper the Doctor obviously hadn't been provided with. Once she finished, she slipped off-stage, and was replaced by another woman, who was then replaced by another.

A couple of human songs were played, but not ones that he listened to regularly enough to retain their titles. The entire time, though he was drawn by some element of the planet to the women on stage, he couldn't take his mind off of Rose. When would she be on? Was she okay? What would they have her do? All three of these questions - alongside many more - were answered when the pink-skinned human came on stage, and the Doctor just about felt his hearts fall through his feet. He pushed his way to the very front, finding doing so very easy as most of the crowd was busy discussing his Rose, and her human-ness.

She caught sight of him, and flashed him a smirk. As everybody waited for the music to start, the Doctor found himself taking a good look at her, like he'd never been able to do before. The aura she gave off was... intoxicating, and her outfit - well, lack thereof, for the most part - hummed to him, drawing him impossibly closer to her. Had there been no stage steps separating them, he might have found the pull too tempting, and he might have pulled off the chains wrapped around her neck, daintily covering her breasts, and even he didn't know what might happen after that. For the time being, though, he could only watch on, and watch on he did.

The music began, and she took to dancing. Only, unlike the others, she wasn't constantly looking around the room, trying to do the most daring, revealing moves to impress the room full of suitors. She barely cast her eyes anywhere, except for him. She danced, slow and sultry, and only held his gaze, making him feel like the most special man in the world.

Now, it wasn't as though he'd never known she was beautiful. In fact, one of the first things he saw about her was her beauty, for the physical form was the first things people generally witnessed when meeting. He'd always relished in the warmth of her gaze, and the fullness of her lips. Now, however, it was different. Not only in the sense that he could now see the hour-glass of her curves, full and inviting, and the freckles that lined the area from her shoulder to the beginning of her clavicle, but also that she was so confident. Not just laughing and chatting, but sexy and powerful. It was how he'd never seen her before, and the fact that her heated look was directed straight at him was almost too much to handle.

From the sides of the stage, men began chucking money at her. They too, apparently, witnessed the goddess she had become, and were rewarding her for it. The looks on the faces of the women behind her told him this was not a usual thing, but he also knew that the only person who could ever deserve it was her. He felt a hand from his right shove money into his chest, and his natural reaction was to take it and hold it so he could inspect it. Of course, even with the smokey room and hot atmosphere, and how drop-dead _gorgeous_  Rose looked in her get-up, he wasn't going to throw money at her like some estranged stripper. After this, they were going to get out, and back to the TARDIS, and they'd continue as normal. Even if the memory was more than slightly patronising for her, he wasn't going to add to that by further dehumanising her. It was just derogatory.

However, it made a difference that, from behind the money, Rose emerged, smiling widely at him, now on all fours and crawling towards him. She took a moment to nod at him, which he returned, before leaning over and taking the money from his hands with her teeth.

Oh, _wow_.  
He'd had... experiences before. With confidentiality, he'd had fantasies before, sometimes including his blonde 'companion', but nothing was ever like that. Feeling the momentary breath on his face, hot and straight from her mouth, on his lips, he could only imagine what she'd taste like, how she might straddle him and move as she was in that moment, except the chains entangling her body would be his hands, and the freckles laden with his kisses.

All too soon, it was over. When the music stopped, his hearts felt heavy again, but this time because he knew Rose was okay - more than okay, actually - but she had to go, and he couldn't claim what was his. No, he had to remind himself, having indulged a little too much in the planet's customs already, not _his_ , per se, but that he wanted, and felt he might just have a fair shot at, especially now. In a way, he was glad he hadn't spoken up about his feelings earlier, because now they were here, and he'd had the experience of his life - and, catching the last glimpse of Rose before she disappeared, beaming and swaying her hips, hers too - but he was angry, too. Angry that these men now believed they could / _buy_  her, like a piece of meat. Well, she wasn't, and at the earliest opportunity, he was going to prove it.

Shortly after, the women were brought out into the crowd, and expected to mingle. So as to not arise suspicion, Rose did a few greetings, but never stopped for very long at all on her way to the Doctor. He smiled down at her, lustily and lovingly, and she did a little shake of her chains, then laughed throatily.  
"Enjoy yourself, did you?" She teased him, but her breath caught in her throat when he took her arm and leaned down, preparing to whisper in her ear.

"We need to get out of here." He said. Not the sexiest thing ever, but it still seemed to have an immediate effect on Rose, who shuddered, and the Doctor saw goosebumps raise all over her body. He barely suppressed the grin that arose, knowing he was able to make her react like that. She looked up at him, finally able to flutter her eyes open, and nodded, then allowed him to lead her out, trying not to alarm anybody that they were, in fact, leaving together, and he hadn't bought her.

Much to their surprise, nobody stopped them as they left. In fact, it didn't seem like they existed at all, especially considering he was leaving with the Golden Girl, but regardless he was relieved. They walked quickly back through the sand, just in case someone had just realised, but felt safe once the door to the TARDIS was shut behind them. After all, there really was no getting through those doors, no matter who was inside. The Doctor finally felt safe to look at Rose beside him, and found her already looking up at him, beaming.

"You like the chains."

He thought of a few ways to snidely reply, but decided against each and every one of them. After all, things might have changed now, and he didn't want to ruin his shot at change.

"Yes," his voice was heavier than it had ever been as he stretched out an arm, and gently traced the chains as they stretched across her body. He met her eye once more, "I do."

Determined to keep up a 'hard-to-get' persona, she stepped closer, challengingly, and whispered, "But what if you can't afford me?"

He chuckled, breathily, "I think we can come to an agreement."

And with that, he leaned down to her, lifting her, and carried her off in his arms to another - the nearest - room. He couldn't help but think, rather amusingly, that it was ironic: normally the knight was in chainmail, not the damsel. But then, those stories never really worked out anyway, did they? They weren't the usual sort, after all, but besides - he liked to think the Alien and the Brit made for a much better tale, and a much happier ending.


End file.
